Crash Site/Trivia
Trivia *At the beginning of the level, before the player gets on the boat, if they jump into the tail rotor of the Huey, they will die, with the message "Watch your head" showing on the death screen. *The boat scene is a reference to Francis Ford Coppola's Movie "Apocalypse Now". This is also evidenced by the achievement "Never get off the boat", which is a line from the movie. *Near parts of the beginning when the player is controlling the boat, they can see what appears to be NVA soldiers running along the hills, they can be shot and killed with the boat weapons. Interestingly they appear to be wearing the dark blue uniforms from multiplayer as opposed to the light tan attire they wore previously in SOG and The Defector. *On the left side of Mason there's a picture of a woman wearing a bikini. There is also a woman on the right, who can be seen when you disembark from the boat. *Before "Sympathy for the Devil" plays on the radio, the man dedicates the song to a Sgt. Blundell. This is a reference to Jason Blundell, who worked on the game. *The song "Sympathy for the Devil" could be a reference to comedy movie Tropic Thunder, as both the scenes involve the protagonist in a river while it plays. *When Woods yells "Spetsnaz!" near the middle of the mission, the subtitles misspell "Spetsnaz" as "Spet'z'''naz". *Near the back of the plane there is a pilot who appears to have Treyarch Studio Head Mark Lamia's face. *Part of the intel for this mission references the movie ''Apocalypse Now, as it describes the success of a lone PBR moving along the Nung River with the intent of eliminating a rogue Special Forces Colonel, whose name is left blacked out. *The name of the young soldier is randomized, but his appearance will be always the same, similar to the Vorkuta Prisoner. *The boat battle sequence at the beginning of this level is cut from the Wii version. *After getting on the boat, multiple M35s can be seen driving on the road by the river. One of them says "Eve Of Destruction" on it, like the one in the multiplayer map, Hanoi. *The player's M60 mounted on the boat has a firing animation for about a second after the player lets go of the trigger. *It is possible to hit a Hind with the China Lake, but the Hind will not take any damage. *After the cutscene to Mason in the torture room, when the player regains control of the boat, on the bank of the river directly in front of the player, there will be a herd of animals, which can be shot and killed with the M60 machine gun. Some will die, but most will run out of the player's sight. These animals appear to be Javan Rhinoceroses. *Strangely enough, some of the Hueys have a "MARINES" decal stamped onto their tails, while some of the other Hueys will have an "ARMY" decal stamped on their tails. *When Woods tells you to grab the China Lake, he informs you to 'blow those fuckers to Kingdom Come'. This line is very similar to the one Polonsky says during "Breaking Point" in World At War. *If the player shoots the M60 right as you get off the controls of the boat, the game will glitch and the sound of it firing will be heard for the rest of the level. The only way to stop it is to turn the sound off or restart, even dying will not stop it. *The Viet Cong seem to behave very much like the Japanese in World at War, as at the beginning right after getting off the boat, they charge out at the player from the dark, shooting a flare into the air, very much like during the ambush of the fake dead soldiers in Semper Fi. *At times the young soldier in the boat will have an unusually higher rank other than Private, such as Corporal, Sergeant, or Captain. *The snipers in the trees are invincible until Woods points them out to the player. *At the end of the level, in the crashed C-130 the player can jump off the plane, however the player will die after jumping. *The red flares at the beginning of the level seem to be dispensed from shrunken metal garbage cans. If the player goes prone and crawls close enough up to them, the player can make out the handles on each side. *When the player turns into the bay, three marines will come out to the shore. If they shoot the one in the middle, he will die and drop an M16 with woodland camouflage and an ACOG sight. When picked up, it will make no sound when fired. The player may or may not get a "Friendly Fire" message when you shoot him. *The mounted M60 on the boat uses the Call of Duty 4 model of the M60E4. *If the player gets off the crashed plane when the Hinds appear, he can survive and can walk down there for a few seconds before the next part of the scene triggers and makes the player appear back at the plane.